NS-11A
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NS-11A |Image = NS-11A.png |Description = This rifle was designed as a highly adaptable weapons system that could be customized to nearly any situation. Its large, rapid-reload magazine and high-velocity cartridges complement its variety of attachments. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = NS |Fire Rate = 652 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/65 |Velocity = 640 |Reload Speed = 2s/2.45s |Ammunition = 35/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1.25/1.75/1.5/2.25/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.05 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.22 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.2 |Recoil Angle = -20/-17 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6}} |-|Black= |-|Gold= |-|Platinum= |-|Heatwave= |-|PSA= The NS-11A Assault Rifle, is a common pool weapon available only to the Combat Medic. The most expensive assault rifle in the game at 1000 Certs or 799 DB but this cost comes with some unique traits that set this assault rifle apart from the ES (Empire Specific) Assault Rifles. Description The NS-11A is a highly versatile assault rifle with minimal recoil, a highly desirable 25% (0.75) movement speed decrease when ADS (aiming down sights) as well as a bullet velocity barely slower than the fastest sniper rifles (excluding the Railjack) in addition to access to high-velocity ammo. It has 5 more rounds in its magazine than its VS and NC AR counterparts but still falls short to the unrivaled magazine sizes wielded by the Terran Republic. It possesses a lightning fast reload similar to the Vanu Sovereignty's, further signalling that it is a mix of all three faction traits. Nanite Systems weapons give off a bright white bullet tracer and unique audio when firing that makes determining position and faction affiliation difficult, this rifle is no different. Overall, the NS-11A is an accurate and controllable assault rifle with a below-average rate of fire. The lower RoF is not a bad trait as it renders the gun very easy to use at longer ranges, however the gun still fares well to close-quarters engagements even though its theoretical TTK (time to kill) is somewhat lower in comparison to most weapons that you are facing at close range thanks to its tight hip fire. This gun is best used as an all-rounder weapon that can manage any situation, but should be switched out if a battle is permanently stuck at unique ranges. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-11A. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NS-11A. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NS-11A. Ribbons Medals History * Game Update Number 4 ** When set to semi-automatic, the crosshair for the NS-11A and NS-11P should no longer disappear * Performance Update Number 2 ** Improved angle so initial burst is more accurate (no shots land on right side) and overall recoil is more controllable. (For NS-11A and NS-11C) * October 30, 2014 Update ** NS-11AG added (Gold version) ** NS-11AB added (Black version) Trivia * The NS-11A's model was originally the New Conglomerate's main rifle early in the alpha build and was usable by the Light and Heavy Infantry classes. * The Platinum variant has been available three times: ** Until November 27, 2013, it was unlocked via the use of a regular Planetside 2 Game Card gift card purchased from U.S. Gamestop stores. ** From June 21, 2014, it could be unlocked via the code "SummerReward". This code has since expired. ** From Nov 11, 2014, until Dec 31, 2014, it came with an order of any SOE J!NX teeshirt. Gallery NS-11A.jpg|Ingame model. Media File:NS-11A review by CAMIKAZE78 (2013.06.04) File:NS-11A review by Wrel (2015.04.08) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Medic